


Les enfants de l'Intendant

by KarenKilla



Series: Aurore [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mentions of incest, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Boromir et Faramir avaient découvert ce que faisait leur père à leur petite sœur ? AU Dame du Gondor.





	1. Horreur

 

_**Troisième Âge, Février 3004, Minas Tirith** _

 

Boromir n'était certes pas l'homme le plus observateur du monde, ou le plus doué lorsqu'il s'agissait d'émotion, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'Aurore, sa petite sœur, allait mal. C'était visible, son sourire avait presque disparu, elle était tendue, son regard était toujours sombre, voilé, elle semblait éviter tout contact physique, à part les rares, très rares, qu'elle initiait avec eux et ils n'étaient jamais long. Quelque chose de grave se produisait et pour l'aîné c'était intolérable, surtout qu'elle était à Minas Tirith, qu'elle était supposée être en sécurité. Elle n'était pas supposée être cet ombre d'elle même. 

Faramir avait vu la même chose que lui, plus même et ce n'était pas surprenant, son petit frère avait toujours été plus empathique que lui, plus compréhensif, ce qui était encore plus inquiétant en revanche, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas parlé au second de leur fratrie. Il était le protecteur et Faramir le confident, ça avait toujours été comme ça mais là elle s'était distancée d'eux deux. Une part de lui voulait se mettre en colère, prendre ses distances lui aussi pour voir comment elle réagirait, mais il ne pouvait pas agir ainsi. Elle n'était pas bien, il était supposé la protéger parce qu'elle était sa petite sœur, mais aussi parce qu'au fil des années, Aurore était réellement devenue sa lumière, son cœur, il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il ne serait pas capable de se battre aussi bien, pas quand sa sœur était malheureuse et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mis à part que ce n'était pas parce que lui et Faramir étaient plus souvent en mission. Elle était inquiète pour eux, ça il n'en doutait pas un seul instant, mais il y avait plus et tant qu'il ne saurait pas quoi, il ne serait pas tranquille. 

Et un coup d'œil au visage déterminé de son petit frère, lui garantit qu'il était du même avis. Ils ne savaient pas qui ou quoi était responsable du changement chez leur trésor, mais ça allait s'arrêter et ils allaient s'en assurer personnellement. D'où la raison de ce plan, un peu étrange au premier abord, et dérangeant, surtout parce qu'ils avaient du mentir à leur sœur, et à leur père, quoique pour ce dernier ça n'était pas la première fois. Au fil des années, les trois enfants de l'Intendant avait souvent menti à Denethor, leur père, plus souvent pour se couvrir qu'autre chose, et c'était en général Boromir qui s'en chargeait parce que Denethor était plus doux envers lui, mais jamais à Aurore. Exception faite bien sûr des petites surprises, mais ça n'était jamais allé plus loin pour autant ils l'avaient fait et ça ne leur plaisait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

"Tu es sûr qu'on a eu raison d'agir ainsi ? On aurait peut-être du essayer de la faire parler un peu plus." pointa Faramir, dans un murmure, tout en suivant son frère dans les raccourcis de Minas Tirith.

"Faramir, on a décidé de faire ça. Tu veux faire marche arrière maintenant ? Tu veux qu'on abandonne tout ? Qu'on ignore ce qui se passe encore longtemps ?" demanda Boromir, un peu sur les nerfs. 

"Bien sûr que non, je veux l'aider, savoir ce qui se passe, mais tu ne peux pas non plus me dire que la situation ne te mets pas mal à l'aise ?" protesta Faramir, forçant son frère à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Non je ne peux pas, j'ai horreur de mentir à Aurore, mais Faramir on a déjà essayé de la faire parler, ça fait des mois qu'elle a changé et elle ne nous a rien dit. Quoiqu'on ait tenté, quoique tu as tenté et quoique j'ai tenté. Elle n'a rien dit. Et j'en ai marre d'attendre, pas alors qu'elle va pas bien et qu'on peut clairement le voir. On a pensé que si on attendait un peu, les choses s'amélioreraient d'elles même, qu'elle nous parlerait ou qu'elle irait mieux. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, plus les jours passent et plus on la perd. Alors non je n'aime pas lui mentir, je n'aime pas le fait qu'on va l'espionner pour comprendre mais si ça doit la ramener, la faire aller mieux, alors je compte bien le faire." répondit Boromir, déterminé. "Tu es avec moi ?"

"Oui." acquiesça Faramir. "Je n'aime pas ça mais c'est vrai que c'est notre meilleure option." 

"Alors on y va." trancha Boromir en reprenant la marche. 

Après plusieurs discussions au sujet de leur sœur, les deux frères avaient en effet décidé de 'partir pour une partie de chasse fraternelle', afin d'avoir une excuse pour ne plus être dans la cité. Ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre une mission, après tout leur père choisissait de les envoyer dans certaines zones du Gondor et il aurait su qu'ils mentaient. Surtout qu'ils partaient rarement au même endroit. Ils avaient donc inventé ce mensonge et était 'parti' ce matin même, uniquement pour faire un peu de chemin et revenir discrètement à Minas Tirith. Ils avaient dix jours pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec Aurore, et s'ils n'aimaient pas vraiment l'idée d'espionner leur sœur ainsi, ils étaient déterminés.

Connaissant bien les tours de gardes et les différents passages secrets, les deux fils de l'Intendant firent leur chemin dans les couloirs pour rejoindre leurs appartements, plus particulièrement celui d'Aurore. Il y avait des pièces pour les gens qui étaient au service direct des trois enfants de l'Intendant Souverain du Gondor, mais ils avaient refusé tout deux l'usage, ne trouvant pas d'intérêt à une telle idée vu le nombre de mois qu'ils passaient hors de Minas Tirith, pas la peine d'avoir des valets pour les aider à s'habiller dans cette situation. Aurore avait une femme qui l'aidait à se coiffer et à s'habiller, mais depuis la mort de la femme choisie par leur père, elle avait pris mal durant l'hiver et ne s'en était pas remise, la nouvelle ne s'était pas installée dans les appartements de leur sœur. C'était un peu étrange mais elle leur avait dit que c'était des raisons personnelles de la part de cette domestique, ils n'avaient pas posé plus de question et pour le coup c'était très pratique. Ils allaient se cacher dans la chambre de la domestique. Ils avaient déjà fait en sorte d'y déposer des vivres et de l'eau pour plusieurs jours, ayant bien préparé leur coup, Faramir avait pensé à cette partie du problème, après tout ils ignoraient combien de temps Aurore passait dans ces appartements lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas là. Leur père aurait pu leur dire, mais lorsqu'ils lui avaient posé des questions, il avait balayé leurs soucis, disant qu'elle grandissait simplement et que c'était normal, qu'il était même heureux de voir qu'elle se comportait en adulte. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas insisté, et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle était proche de lui, elle ne l'avait jamais été et récemment c'était plus marqué, enfin pour eux en tout cas. C'était discret et ils ne pouvaient le voir que parce qu'ils la connaissaient bien, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de dérangeant et ils n'avaient pas réussi à savoir quoi.

"Faudra qu'on pense à arranger mieux les tours de garde. C'est trop facile d'atteindre nos appartements, c'est dangereux." murmura Faramir.

"Il y a quelque chose de bizarre." répondit sur le même ton Boromir, ils connaissaient bien les tours de garde mais même avec cette information, ils auraient du éviter plus de soldats, pourtant ils n'en avaient pas vu depuis quelques minutes et ce n'était pas normal. Il le savait bien parce que lorsqu'il avait commencé son entraînement en tant que garde de la citadelle, il avait du garder leurs appartements quelque fois. Et qu'il avait été un soldat plus attentif que Faramir qui préférait lire.

Echangeant un regard incertain, les deux frères continuèrent leur avancée, jusqu'à la porte des appartements de Boromir, qu'ils entrèrent silencieusement, de là ils rejoignirent le balcon, qui était proche d'un de ceux de leur sœur, suffisamment proche pour qu'ils puissent atteindre sa terrasse sans danger, enfin tant qu'ils étaient attentifs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient de toute façon, ça avait été parfois le cas quand ils étaient plus jeune, enfin jusqu'à ce que leur père l'apprenne et ne l'interdise, punissant même Boromir.

Ils avaient prévu d'attendre que leur sœur se couche, une fois qu'ils auraient été sûrs qu'elle était endormie, mais une fois aux portes fenêtres, même si elles étaient fermées, ils entendirent quelque chose qui les fit réagir immédiatement. Un cri de douleur d'Aurore. Ils étaient des soldats expérimentés, entraînés à garder la tête froide, pourtant dès que ça concernait la plus jeune de leur fratrie, tout cela disparaissait, ils oubliaient tout le reste pour essayer de l'atteindre, pour la réconforter, pour être simplement là pour elle. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'ils firent, ouvrant la porte de force, brisant la serrure au passage et accourant dans la chambre de leur sœur où ils trouvèrent une chose qui les fit pâlir, une chose qui les rendirent fou de rage. 

Aurore était dans son lit, leur père !!! se tenait au dessus d'elle, installé lui aussi dans le lit, portant uniquement son pantalon, ce dernier étant en parti ouvert, laissant sortir le sexe dressé de l'homme qu'ils avaient jusque là respecté. Les poignets d'Aurore étaient attachés au dessus de sa tête, noués à une des colonnes du lit, la robe de leur sœur était en partie en lambeau et ils pouvaient aussi voir des marques, visiblement leur père avait frappé plusieurs fois leur sœur.

Ils étaient incapables de dire exactement qui avait bougé en premier, mais une seconde ils étaient tous les deux figés à l'entrée de la chambre d'Aurore et la suivante ils avaient envoyé au sol Denethor, violemment, et ils étaient en train de le frapper violemment. Pris par une rage absolue de ce qu'il avait osé faire à leur sœur, c'était clair à présent. Ses déclarations sur le fait qu'elle était une femme. L'attitude d'Aurore qui évitait les contacts physiques. La tension dans le corps de la jeune fille quand elle était à proximité de Denethor. C'était bien trop clair et évident pour les deux frères qui avaient toujours été très protecteurs de leur sœur, qui s'étaient jurés de tout faire pour la protéger et ils avaient échoué. Certes elle avait été protégé contre les orques et les différents serviteurs de Sauron mais la menace avait été bien plus importante au sein même de la Cité. La menace avait été un homme qu'ils n'auraient jamais suspecté, leur propre père. Il avait violé Aurore. Sa propre fille. 

Une seule chose pouvait percer la rage des deux hommes, qui était néanmoins très présente, et les faire arrêter de frapper Denethor, les pleurs d'Aurore. Ils avancèrent doucement vers elle, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, la peur dans ses yeux bleus était déjà insupportable et ils n'étaient pas les responsables, Boromir recouvrit le corps d'Aurore de sa cape tandis que Faramir la détachait. 

"Pardon, pardon." répétait Aurore en pleurant, dès qu'elle avait été libre, elle s'était jeté dans les bras de son frère aîné, de Boromir, cependant elle s'arrangeait aussi pour tenir une main de Faramir et avait aussi ajusté la cape de son frère autour d'elle, ne montrant rien. Bougeant afin qu'elle voit bien ses gestes, Faramir s'avança vers elle pour qu'elle soit entre ses deux frères, c'était vrai qu'elle avait évité les contacts physiques à cause de Denethor mais même s'il y avait toujours une tension dans son corps à cause des actions de l'Intendant du Gondor. Elle était trop soulagée d'avoir été secourue, d'être avec eux pour demander à bouger. Elle avait besoin de ses grands frères. 

"Ce n'est pas ta faute." murmura doucement Faramir, son regard s'adoucissant un peu en voyant sa sœur ainsi, néanmoins il était loin du regard doux habituel du frère érudit de la fratrie. Très loin même. 

"Non, ça n'a jamais été ta faute Aurore, je t'interdis de te blâmer." ajouta Boromir, sa voix tendue, il était toujours furieux et avait du mal à se calmer, même si sentir sa petite sœur se détendre dans ses bras aidait un peu. "Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, je te le jure."

"Plus personne ne te fera du mal." ajouta Faramir tout aussi déterminé que son aîné. 

Ils restèrent ainsi, serrés les uns contre les autres, Aurore pleurant, se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger, pas plus que ses frères néanmoins ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi éternellement. Ce fut Boromir qui bougea le premier, plaçant Aurore dans les bras de Faramir qui bougea pour enlacer d'avantage sa petite sœur tandis que l'aîné se levait pour aller voir Denethor. 

"Il est mort." dit Boromir après avoir examiné le corps de leur père, et s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de pouls. 


	2. Chapter 2

Observant le corps sans vie de son père, Boromir ne savait pas comment réagir, il aurait du être dévasté, mais il était surtout soulagé que l'homme n'aurait plus l'occasion de blesser Aurore de quelque façon que ce soit. C'était la seule raison qu'il avait laissé sa sœur, une chose qui avait été difficile, il avait eu très envie de garder Aurore dans ses bras, prêt à la protéger contre le monde entier si nécessaire, son frère partageait d'ailleurs clairement son opinion. Rien que la voir aussi vulnérable, le remplissait d'une rage noire, lui donnant envie de ramener Denethor à la vie pour le tuer à nouveau. Sa mort avait été accidentelle, quoique ni lui ni Faramir n'avaient particulièrement retenu leurs coups, mais Denethor aurait du souffrir plus, parce que s'ils étaient intervenus à temps aujourd'hui, le fait que leur sœur avait changé il y a plusieurs mois déjà laissait penser que ce n'était pas la première fois. 

"Tant mieux." commenta Faramir en serrant Aurore un peu plus contre lui, ajustant la cape autour d'elle pour bien la couvrir. 

"Que va t'on dire aux gens ?" demanda Boromir. "La vérité ?" 

"On ne peut pas." nia Faramir. "Pas en préservant la réputation et l'honneur d'Aurore."

"Je n'ai aucun désir de me marier de toute façon, mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez accusé de meurtre ou quoique ce soit d'autre à cause de lui." dit Aurore, les yeux encore remplis de larmes mais son regard était plus sérieux et réfléchi qu'auparavant, quoiqu'elle ne lâchait pas la prise qu'elle avait sur le haut de Faramir, non que ça soit un problème pour ce dernier. "Il y aura des problèmes pour le Gondor si les gens apprennent ce qui s'est passé. Le peuple doutera, pareil pour les soldats et les nobles chercheront à tourner la situation à leur avantage. Quitte à prendre la position de notre famille."

"Tu y as réfléchi." comprit Faramir.

Aurore ne répondit pas, mais elle baissa le regard, ne souhaitant pas voir le jugement qui était surement présent dans les expressions de ses frères, elle craignait vraiment de les perdre. Denethor avait toujours été violent envers elle et ça avait empiré depuis qu'il avait commencé à venir durant la nuit, mais ça n'avait pas été ses coups ou le reste le pire pour elle, non ça avait été ses paroles. Lorsqu'il disait que ses frères ne se rangeraient jamais de son côté à elle, qu'ils seraient déçus par elle, voire même qu'ils participeraient. Elle n'avait jamais, jamais pensé qu'ils feraient une telle chose, elle leur faisait bien trop confiance pour ça et elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas comme ça, ils respectaient les femmes. Mais elle avait pensé qu'ils seraient déçus, qu'ils la jugeraient ou dans les moment les plus sombres, qu'ils diraient que Denethor avait raison et qu'elle l'avait cherché. Ca aurait été bien trop dur à supporter, elle avait senti que c'était au dessus de ses forces. Denethor était toujours capable de la blesser, quoique maintenant qu'il était mort c'était limité, mais ses frères,... Boromir et Faramir avaient le pouvoir de la briser totalement. 

"Aurore, je t'interdis de te blâmer pour quoique ce soit." dit fermement Boromir en s'agenouillant devant le lit et en faisant en sorte de croiser le regard de sa sœur. Il contrôla de son mieux sa colère et sa rage lorsque les yeux bleus d'Aurore rencontrèrent enfin les siens, ce qui n'était pas facile vu qu'en voyant les yeux blessés, torturés même de sa sœur une nouvelle vague de rage jaillit en lui, mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle croit que c'était dirigé vers elle. Ce qui était entièrement faux, il ne blâmait pas du tout sa petite sœur. Jamais. Il blâmait Denethor pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Il se blâmait aussi lui même pour n'avoir rien vu, pour ne pas avoir vu venir cela et pour ne pas l'avoir protéger, mais elle n'était pas responsable. 

"Je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez." avoua Aurore dans un murmure.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Aurore tu ne nous en a pas parlé ? On aurait tout fait pour te protéger, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?" demanda Faramir, doucement mais avec le ton qui disait qu'il voulait des réponses et qu'il les obtiendrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne l'utilisait pas souvent avec sa sœur, Aurore en lui en donnait que rarement l'occasion et normalement lorsqu'elle avait un secret il le respectait, mais cette fois il avait besoin de comprendre. Tout comme Boromir, Faramir se sentait horriblement coupable, si leur aîné avait toujours jouer le rôle du protecteur, parfois trop même, Aurore s'était toujours confiée à Faramir, et lui en retour. C'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté le plan de Boromir, parce qu'il avait eu besoin de comprendre pourquoi elle ne lui parlait presque plus, et pas simplement de ce qui la rongeait et la brisait en même temps, non elle ne parlait plus des livres qu'elle lisait, plus des choses qu'elle avait vu et aimé, ou même détesté, il avait perdu sa sœur peu à peu. Elle s'effaçait, il pouvait le voir et il avait besoin de comprendre.

"Je... j'avais peur." avoua Aurore. "Et puis je ne voulais pas vous pousser à choisir entre lui et moi, je sais que vous l'aimiez. Je suis désolée, je ne ..." 

"Tu n'es pas responsable." répéta Boromir. 

"Et puis s'il était capable de telles horreurs, alors on ne le connaissait pas vraiment. En plus il n'a jamais rien fait pour gagner ou mériter notre amour." pointa Faramir. "Je voulais son respect et son affection parce que je voulais un père, je voulais qu'il soit mon père mais après ce qu'il t'a fait, ce qu'il a prouvé qu'il était capable de faire, je refuse de le considérer comme tel. Ce n'est pas comme s'il a agi comme un père envers moi, à part pour me critiquer."

"Et nous savons que la seule raison que j'étais son 'préféré' c'était parce qu'il s'imaginait qu'on était similaire mais..." souffla Boromir avant de s'interrompre, une expression torturée passant sur son visage. 

"Tu n'es pas comme lui." assura de suite Aurore.

"Merci." répondit Boromir en l'embrassant sur le front, sa voix n'était pas convaincue, une chose que Faramir avait très bien entendu mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler, même s'ils en parleraient, il s'en assurerait. Ils auraient besoin des uns des autres au cours des prochaines semaines, voire mois et même peut-être années, mais s'il y avait une chose qui pouvait être dite sur eux trois, c'était qu'ils faisaient toujours de leur mieux pour être là pour les autres membres de leur fratrie et ce serait similaire cette fois aussi. 

"Quelle est ton idée Aurore ?" demanda donc Faramir. Ils devaient un plan rapidement concernant la mort de leur.... la mort de Denethor, surtout si Aurore ne voulait pas qu'ils soient impliqués et vu qu'ils ne voulaient pas que la vérité sur les horreurs de Denethor, particulièrement celles qu'il avait infligé à Aurore, soit connue. Il refusait catégoriquement d'exposer sa sœur au peuple du Gondor, surtout les nobles, comme une victime, surtout comme une fille violée par son père, ça ne disparaîtrait jamais, les gens la regarderaient toujours ainsi, et il était sur que c'était le genre de chose qui briserait, ou ferait exploser, Aurore et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque. 

"Qui sait pour votre fausse partie de chasse ?" elle demanda après un moment de réflexion. 

"Personne." répondit Boromir, soutenu par un hochement de la tête de Faramir, et malgré le fait qu'ils avaient menti à leur sœur, il n'y avait pas de lueur de culpabilité dans leurs yeux. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient découvert, s'ils regretteraient peut-être d'avoir tué Denethor ainsi, ils ne regretteraient jamais d'avoir su le secret de leur sœur et de l'avoir protégé. 

"Bien, alors personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes revenus. Il a fait en sorte qu'il y ait moins de garde protégeant les appartements de notre famille, disant que ce n'était pas nécessaire et s'était probablement arrangé pour que nul ne sache ce qu'il faisait ... Il n'y avait qu'une personne, mon ancienne gouvernante mais elle le soutenait." réfléchit Aurore, s'efforçant de garder une voix calme et posé à la pensée de cette femme qui lui avait simplement donné une plante pour qu'elle ne tombe pas enceinte et l'avait blâmé pour les actions de Denethor. "Il faudra faire attention aux gens de son entourage, on ignore s'il a osé en parler à quelqu'un."

"Mais quel est le rapport avec le fait que personne n'est au courant de notre voyage ?" interrogea Boromir en fronçant les sourcils.

"Personne ne s'attend à vous trouver dans la Cité." répondit de suite Aurore. "On ne pourra pas faire passer la mort de Denethor pour un accident ou un suicide, mais si on la fait passer pour un meurtre il y a le risque que quelqu'un apprenne la vérité ou qu'une autre personne soit accusée. Le choix qui nous reste est une attaque extérieure à la Cité et donc en dehors des murs. Il faudrait que Denethor soit vu quittant la ville, pour être ensuite tué par des orques ou des serviteurs de Sauron. Ils ne vont certainement pas protester ou être cru dans ce cas là."

"Aurore, il ne pourra pas être vu quittant la ville." pointa Boromir en regardant le corps de Denethor.

"Il faut simplement que les gens croient l'avoir vu." protesta Aurore. "S'il part assez tôt, les gens ne lui porteront pas trop d'attention. Je pourrais dire au pire que lui et moi on s'était disputé et qu'il voulait vous parler à tout les deux, et c'est pour ça qu'il est parti. Il faudrait aussi dire qu'il est plus que capable de se défendre et qu'il n'a pas besoin de soldats avec lui, il était assez fier pour que ça passe, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il le ferait."

"Tu veux qu'on se fasse passer pour lui ?" demanda Faramir, comprenant en premier où elle voulait en venir. 

"Au niveau des gabarits, Faramir tu passerais mieux pour lui, Boromir tu es trop musclé." répondit Aurore en les regardant attentivement. Ce serait un peu difficile pour Faramir même, il était un peu plus grand que Denethor et sa carrure était différente, mais c'était dissimulable avec une cape, pour Boromir la différence serait bien trop visible. 

"Tu crois vraiment que ça marcheras ?" demanda hésitant Boromir, ça semblait un peu gros. 

"Oui, il faudra maquiller un peu Faramir mais ça passera." affirma Aurore. "C'est notre meilleure chance. Tu devras partir avec son corps et faire en sorte que ça passe pour une attaque, Boromir. Tu crois que tu pourras le faire ?"

"Oui." acquiesça Boromir déterminé, il n'était toujours pas sûr mais Aurore avait raison, c'était leur seule possibilité s'ils voulaient s'en sortir tout les trois. Il était déterminé à protéger sa famille, il n'avait pas réussi avec Aurore, pas après ce qu'elle avait subi, mais il n'échouerait plus, jamais. Même si ça voulait dire faire croire que Denethor ait été tué par des orques ou d'autres serviteurs de Sauron. Il avait vu assez d'attaque de ce genre pour savoir quoi faire de toute façon, ce serait pour Faramir et Aurore que ce serait vraiment difficile. "Pour tes blessures ?" il demanda, sachant qu'elle avait été blessé, même s'ils ne pouvaient plus le voir dû à la cape. 

"Ca ira. Ce n'est rien de grave, je peux me soigner." affirma Aurore. 

"Tu en as l'habitude ?" demanda Boromir, qui était bien plus observateur que les gens ne le pensaient même s'il n'était pas un intellectuel comme son frère. 

"Oui." admit Aurore après un instant de lutte de regard, cédant à la volonté de son frère aîné.

"On en parlera plus tard." confirma Boromir, tout aussi déterminé à obtenir la vérité de la part de sa petite sœur sur tout ce qu'elle avait subi que Faramir. "Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour sortir de la Cité sans problème Faramir."

"D'accord." acquiesça le plus jeune, même si c'était à contrecœur, pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas aider mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Aurore, vu le regard de son aîné, il pensait la même chose mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre possibilités. Pas s'ils voulaient sortir de la ville sans se faire repérer, seul Boromir était plus que capable de porter le corps de Denethor, mais il allait avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour éviter les gardes et les autres personnes réveillés à cette heure là.

"Aurore, ça ira ?" demanda Boromir, précédant Faramir qui allait poser exactement la même question. 

"Oui, merci. Je vais aller me laver et me changer." acquiesça Aurore avec un pâle sourire.

Peu rassurés, mais ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps, Boromir chargea le corps de Denethor sur ses épaules avant de prendre la route, heureusement ils pouvaient utiliser la porte des appartements d'Aurore plutôt que la fenêtre et le balcon, ç'aurait été dangereux. Séparés, les frères ne perdirent pas une seconde à commencer à descendre dans les niveaux de la Cité, heureux d'avoir une très bonne connaissance des lieux ainsi que des raccourcis pour atteindre le premier niveau. Ils hissèrent ensuite le corps de Denethor sur Starlight, le nom de la monture de Faramir, après tout il fallait continuer la ruse, ce serait étrange que la jument soit dans les écuries après qu'il soit parti avec. 

"Tu veilles bien sur elle ?" demanda Boromir avant de monter sur son propre cheval. 

"Oui. Soit prudent. Bon courage." dit Faramir en regardant d'un œil incertain le corps de leur père. Il ne le regrettait certainement pas mais c'était quand même une vue étrange.

"Merci." répondit Boromir avant de monter et de partir. Faramir regarda le cavalier un moment avant de retourner dans la Cité, sans être vu des gardes vu qu'ils étaient sortis par une porte dérobée, la même qui leur avait permis d'entrer d'ailleurs, une porte que seuls ceux qui connaissaient par cœur la Cité avait une chance de connaître et que peu pouvaient ouvrir vu qu'il fallait une clé spéciale, une clé qui était détenue par Faramir, grâce à tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec le Gardien des Clés de la Citadelle, un homme qui connaissait un grand nombre de légendes du Gondor. 

* * *

"Tu es sûre que ça passera ?" demanda Faramir en observant son reflet.

Il était un peu choqué par ce que sa sœur avait réussi à faire avec du maquillage et d'autres produits, il se reconnaissait bien sûr mais uniquement parce qu'il avait cherché à se voir, elle était douée. Elle avait même trouvé une perruque pour qu'il ait de longs cheveux noirs-gris comme Denethor, et il ne savait pas comment, juste que ça avait un rapport avec Dol Amroth et les festivals de leur tante. Il n'avait pas posé d'autres questions.

"Si tu n'oublis pas de faire correctement la voix et que tu te comportes de manière hautaine et condescendante envers tout ceux que tu croiseras, ça veut dire que tu ne pourras pas saluer les gens que tu croiseras, alors oui. Tu vas partir tôt donc il n'y aura pas beaucoup de gens qui feront attention." acquiesça Aurore en ajoutant de la poudre dans la barbe de Faramir. Denethor se rasait, mais Faramir avait déjà un peu de barbe et de moustache, peu heureusement, donc c'était dissimulable, mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus évidente. Heureusement que ce n'était pas Boromir qui avait une barbe assez bien fourni et qui aurait été impossible à cacher sans un masque, qu'elle n'avait pas, ou la raser mais ça serait remarqué à son retour et il y aurait des questions.

"Je n'oublierais pas." promit Faramir. "Ca va, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas t'allonger un peu ? Tu n'as pas dormi et ..."

"Je vais aussi bien que possible Fara, je te le jure. Je n'ai pas sommeil de toute façon." dit Aurore sans éviter son regard mais en jouant avec ses doigts, une chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle mentait ou qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

"Tu peux utiliser ma chambre tu sais." pointa Faramir doucement, partagé entre la honte de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt le problème et la rage envers Denethor pour avoir agi de la sorte.

"Pas aujourd'hui, mais merci." répondit Aurore avec chaleur.

"L'offre n'a pas de limitation de durée." ajouta Faramir. "Je suis bon, on peut y aller ?"

"Il te faudra prendre une cape noire de Denethor, mais sinon oui." acquiesça Aurore après l'avoir examiné un peu.

Satisfait de son reflet, pour la comédie en tout cas, il avait hâte de tout enlever, Faramir se leva et embrassa sa sœur sur la joue, avant de prendre une grande inspiration ainsi qu'un air désagréable, ils avaient un plan et ils devaient le lancer. Le moment était venu de jouer son rôle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Troisième Âge, Février 3004, Minas Tirith,** _

 

Attendre. 

Une des pires choses au monde pour Aurore, combien de fois avait-elle attendu une nouvelle pour s'assurer que ses frères allaient bien, qu'ils étaient vivants et indemnes. Cette fois elle savait que physiquement ils allaient bien, néanmoins elle s'inquiétait quand même pour eux, ils avaient tué Denethor pour elle, pour la protéger, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se pardonner un jour de les avoir poussé à faire une telle chose. Une chose qui risquait de les ronger de l'intérieur, ils ne se pardonneraient peut-être pas. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se protéger, ses frères souffraient. Et elle ne pouvait pas être avec eux, le plan était en action, ils devaient ramener le corps sans vie de Denethor qui passerait pour une victime supplémentaire des orques ou des hommes de Sauron, tandis qu'elle devait vaquer à ses occupations habituelles, l'air de rien et sans montrer son angoisse ou sa peur. C'était en réalité le dernier le plus évident, elle avait de la pratique après tout mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire que son estomac n'était pas noué sous l'inquiétude, cependant elle n'en montrait rien. Son visage était neutre, comme presque toujours récemment, hors des visites de ses frères. 

Comment pourrait-elle faire semblant de sourire lorsqu'elle ne voyait que des ténèbres ? Lorsque le monde lui paraissait si sombre ? Ses frères avaient été la seule lumière dans sa vie, tout le reste était tâché, sali par Sauron certes mais surtout par Denethor. Aurore savait très bien que des deux Sauron était le plus dangereux pour le Gondor, qu'il voulait exterminer le monde des hommes, les faire plier devant lui, les changer en esclave au mieux. Cependant elle craignait bien plus Denethor, après tout lui avait été présent dans la cité et un danger immédiat pour elle. Elle avait beau avoir vu son corps, même si elle ne l'avait pas approché vu que ses frères l'avaient protégé, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée. Elle sentait toujours ses mains sur son corps, sentait toujours son regard sur elle, sa respiration également... 

Aurore dut fermer les yeux pour se reprendre, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, elle devait garder la tête froide, elle devait être forte. Denethor était mort et ça voulait dire beaucoup pour le Gondor, premièrement ils allaient devoir organiser des funérailles digne d'un Intendant Souverain, c'était une preuve de respect. Cela bien qu'elle préfererait éviter tout cela, brûler son corps et jeter les cendres aux orques, au moins comme ça il serait utile.... Mais il avait été un homme important et donc ça voulait dire que ce n'était pas possible d'agir ainsi, quoique ça n'aurait pas non plus été correct pour n'importe quel mort. Il y allait avoir beaucoup d'activités et c'était des activités sur lesquelles ses frères savaient peu, pourtant elles étaient primordiales, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'insulter qui que ce soit, pas en ces temps sombres et dangereux, et certainement pas alors que Boromir prenait les fonctions d'Intendant Souverain. La moindre erreur pourrait résulter en une catastrophe pour le Gondor certes, mais aussi pour leur famille, Denethor n'avait pas accordé un grand pouvoir au nobles, ayant des moyens de pressions sur les membres du conseil des nobles afin de pouvoir agir comme il lui plaisait et pour qu'ils ne puissent rien faire contre lui. Denethor avait été un homme dangereusement intelligent, elle le détestait mais elle ne pouvait pas le nier, il était un homme redoutable et un politicien extrêmement habile, et malheureusement Boromir n'était pas comme ça. Pire encore il ne savait pas beaucoup sur ce genre de chose, ayant retardé chaque leçons de ce genre pour se concentrer sur la sécurité du Gondor, sur les défenses, sur les armées et là il allait devoir mener un genre de guerre très différent. 

Il allait devoir faire de la politique, une chose qu'il n'aimait pas et qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, elle ne savait même pas s'il aurait la patience pour une telle chose. Elle savait qu'il ferait de son mieux mais elle doutait de son tempérament, il avait l'habitude de diriger des soldats, de combattre des orques ou des mercenaires, là il s'agissait d'un combat d'un autre genre. D'un genre plus dangereux peut-être, parce que là ce serait difficile de dire qui était les ennemis et qui était les amis, et surtout pour combien de temps ils seraient l'un ou l'autre. 

Les premiers mois seraient particulièrement importants, l'attitude de Boromir par rapport à tout allait être observé et les choses risquaient d'être compliquées, s'il était trop ferme ou pas assez, s'il montrait une quelconque faiblesse. Ils étaient pires que des orques, Aurore en était certaine, au moins avec eux on savait qu'il ne fallait pas leur tourner le dos, et on était pas obligé de leur sourire et de les accueillir chez soi. Cependant il y avait une chose qui serait à leur avantage, Denethor n'avait jamais eu une haute opinion de Faramir et d'elle même, pourtant Faramir était un excellent négociateur, qui était également très intelligent et de très bon conseil. Tandis qu'elle, elle avait résidé dans la Cité Blanche, elle avait assisté à de nombreux conseils et discussions, sans attirer l'attention sur elle, elle avait vu les méthodes de Denethor et si elle n'était pas d'accord avec tout ça, loin de là même, elle avait quand même les informations et c'était déjà quelque chose. Elle savait comment ça fonctionnait et si pour protéger ses frères elle devait agir dans l'ombre, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Pour ses frères,  il y avait très peu qu'elle ne ferait pas, surtout quand ça voulait dire que c'était pour le bien du Gondor également. Et Boromir était exactement le genre de chef dont ils avaient besoin, elle en était certaine, elle comptait bien l'aider.

C'était le mieux pour le Gondor bien sûr, mais elle leur devait bien ça, elle aurait du être plus forte. Boromir et Faramir lui avaient appris à se battre, à utiliser une épée, elle aurait du l'attaquer avec ça, elle aurait du se défendre, se battre. Elle n'aurait jamais du avoir besoin d'eux, ils n'auraient pas du l'apprendre et certainement pas comme ça. A cause d'elle ils l'avaient tué, et si elle était heureuse de sa mort, elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait de les avoir mis dans cette situation. Qu'importe ce qu'ils avaient dit, ils avaient aimé Dentehor, ils l'avaient respecté, cherché son affection et son respect. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, ça allait les hanter, elle en était certaine et elle se détester pour ça. Ils méritaient tellement mieux que ce cauchemar, que savoir à quel point elle était salie...

"Milady." appela Iorlas, il était le fils de Irlas, qui avait été un domestique de Finduilas, il était d'une aide précieuse à organiser non seulement la maison de l'Intendant, mais aussi à gérer pas mal de chose dans la Cité et il lui était entièrement loyal, à elle comme à ses frères. Au cours de l'année écoulée il l'avait aidé à plusieurs reprises à souffler un peu, à s'isoler. 

"Oui Iorlas ?" elle demanda en reposant le livre qu'elle avait pris dans l'espoir de s'occuper l'esprit, en vain. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis le départ de Faramir se faisant passer pour Denethor, c'était avoir des pensées sombres et réfléchir à tout ce qu'il allait falloir faire en relation avec les funérailles. Elle ne se rappelait même plus sur quoi était ce livre, elle l'avait prit au hasard dans la bibliothèque avant de s'asseoir et de tourner les pages sans les voir.

"Je suis désolé Milady, Lords Boromir et Faramir sont rentrés. Ils ramènent le corps de Lord Denethor." dit Iorlas en s'inclinant. "Une attaque d'orque apparemment."

Aurore ne lui répondit pas, à part pour un acquiescement léger, preuve qu'elle l'avait entendu, à la place elle posa le livre sur le fauteuil où elle s'était assise et sortit de la pièce en se hâtant, voulant rejoindre rapidement ses frères. Elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir et elle voulait être là pour eux, elle l'aurait voulu dans tous les cas mais après ce qui s'était produit, elle leur devait bien ça. Boromir et Faramir étaient sur la place devant la Citadelle, un brancard de fortune installé entre leurs montures sur lequel reposait le corps de Denethor.

Elle n'eut pas à feindre la pâleur de son visage, ou les tremblements de son corps, en voyant le corps de celui qu'elle devrait appeler père, la simple vision était suffisante, même ainsi il la terrorisait. Normalement elle réussissait à mieux se contrôler, mais ce qui s'était passé avec ses frères cette nuit tout changé, brisant ses masques au passage. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé à observer son corps, mais elle n'arrêta que lorsque Boromir se plaça dans son champ de vision, il était hésitant et elle comprit qu'il hésitait à la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'eut qu'à le regarder brièvement dans les yeux, du même bleu que les siens, avant qu'elle ne se réfugie dans les bras de son grand frère qui la serra contre lui immédiatement, plaçant ses lèvres sur le front d'Aurore, murmurant des paroles de confort, ainsi que des excuses. Elle sentit la présence de Faramir et bougea un peu pour tendre un bras vers lui, elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'ils soient aussi hésitants avec elle, qu'ils hésitent ainsi à la prendre dans leurs bras. C'était vrai qu'elle était devenue plus distante mais elle n'avait pas voulu ça, jamais. Faramir n'eut pas besoin de plus avant de les rejoindre, Boromir l'acceptant volontiers, ils avaient vraiment besoin des uns des autres. 

Malheureusement ils n'étaient pas en privé, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi éternellement et ils ne pouvaient certainement pas se permettre de montrer trop de faiblesses, même si leur père venait de mourir. Quoique ce n'était certainement pas pour ça qu'ils étaient ainsi, pas uniquement en tout cas. Ils étaient des adultes, Boromir avait 26 ans tandis que Faramir en avait 21 ans et Aurore 18, et donc ils avaient des responsabilités, surtout Boromir.

"Tu dois leur parler." dit Aurore après un moment, très consciente des regards des serviteurs, des gardes mais aussi des nobles qui étaient sortis en entendant la nouvelle. 

"Elle a raison, tu es leur chef à présent. Tu es l'Intendant Souverain." ajouta Faramir en s'écartant de son frère.

"Que puis-je leur dire ? Ils ne sont pas mes soldats." dit hésitant Boromir, c'était différent lorsqu'il parlait à ses troupes, il savait quoi dire dans ce genre de cas, mais là, il ne savait vraiment pas. 

"Ils ne sont pas des soldats mais ils ont les mêmes peurs, les mêmes craintes. Tu dois leur dire que tu es là pour eux." dit Aurore, qui était bien plus au courant des craintes des habitants de la Cité Blanche par rapport à ses frères. "Concentre toi sur l'image que tu avais de lui avant."

"Tu peux le faire." affirma Faramir, le ton sombre.

"Je n'ai pas le choix n'est ce pas ?" demanda Boromir de manière rhétorique avant de laisser Aurore près de Faramir tandis qu'il s'avançait afin d'être entendu par la Cité entière. 

" **Le jour est sombre pour le Gondor, parce que nous pleurons tous la mort de son Intendant Souverain, la mort de Denethor, fils d'Echtelion. Un homme de valeur et digne de respect.** " dit Boromir d'une voix forte, évitant de regarder dans la direction de sa sœur ou de réfléchir à ses paroles, si contraire à ce qu'il ressentait présentement, la rage habitait toujours son être.  **"Les prochaines semaines vont être centrées sur sa vie, sur toutes ses actions, on va le célébrer mais je vous demande aujourd'hui de pleurer, de regretter la mort de mon père. En ce jour sombre, je vous fait ce serment, je vais tout faire pour être l'Intendant que vous méritez, pour être digne de vous, pour vous défendre, pour vous protéger.**

**Le Mordor et ses armées nous ont prit notre chef, mais clamons haut et fort ce message, le Gondor tient bon. Nous ne nous agenouillerons jamais devant le Mordor et continuerons à défendre le Gondor. Fiers et déterminés. Les orques paieront pour leurs actions."**

" **Longue Vie à Boromir."** répondit d'une seule voix le peuple du Gondor. 

 

Il fallut un peu de temps avant que les trois enfants de Denethor ne réussisse à avoir un moment pour eux, mais ils y arrivèrent, aidés par Arthion, le second de Boromir, ainsi que Madril, le second de Faramir, tout comme Iorlas. Réunis dans le bureau de Faramir, ils étaient assis sur le canapé, Aurore au milieu. 

"Je ne peux pas faire ça." s'exclama Boromir en se levant. 

"De quoi parles-tu ?" questionna Faramir en plaçant son bras autour des épaules d'Aurore, regrettait-il la supercherie ? 

"Je ne peux pas être l'Intendant." expliqua Boromir en faisant des vas et viens. 

"Tu es l'héritier pourtant." pointa Aurore hésitante et sans le regarder, observant ses doigts qui jouaient avec des plis de sa robe. 

"Oui, je suis l'héritier de Denethor, et si je deviens comme lui ?" paniqua Boromir.

"Tu n'es pas Denethor." dit fermement Aurore, retrouvant un peu de sa force à l'idée que son frère puisse même penser une telle chose. 

"Comment peux-tu en être sure ?" demanda Boromir, son regard presque suppliant. "Je lui ressemble le plus dans le caractère, dans les idées..."

"Parce que tu n'as jamais été d'accord avec les actions de Denethor lorsque ça concernait Faramir ou moi, parce que tu te soucis du peuple, des nobles tout comme des paysans, tu n'ignores personne. Tu n'a pas son cynisme ou sa froideur ou encore sa méchanceté ou sa cruauté." dit Aurore en se levant, croisant enfin le regard de Boromir. "Je le sais parce que la simple idée de ses actions te donne envie de vomir, je le sais parce que tu es mon protecteur et que tu es toujours dur envers les soldats qui abusent de leur pouvoir auprès des femmes et que tu n'as jamais levé la main sur une femme ou sur un enfant."

"Aurore a raison, tu n'es pas comme lui. Ou sous-entendrais tu que parce qu'il est aussi mon père, je deviendrais moi aussi comme lui ?" questionna Faramir. 

"Bien sûr que non." protesta horrifié Boromir. 

"Alors ne soit pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es d'habitude." plaisanta faiblement Faramir. "Et n'oublie pas qu'on est là avec Aurore, on ne te laissera jamais devenir comme lui."

"Si j'échoue, si je déçois le Gondor ? Je suis un soldat, je ne suis pas fait pour la politique et tout ça." dit ensuite Boromir. 

"Faramir l'a dit non ? On est là pour toi Boromir, tu n'es pas seul. Je suis désolée que tu te retrouves dans cette position, mais je ferai tout pour t'aider." dit Aurore. 

"Ce n'est pas ta faute Aurore, et je suis prêt à le redire autant de fois qu'il le faudra, tu n'es en aucun cas coupable. Le seul responsable c'est Denethor, personne d'autre." dit fermement Boromir. 

"Boromir a raison, tu n'es pas fautive Aurore." ajouta doucement Faramir. "Et elle a raison, tu n'es pas seul, on est là et on t'aidera. On ne vas pas te laisser tomber."

"Ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire." dit Boromir.

"Ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire." répétèrent les deux plus jeunes, une phrase que leur mère avait dit quand ils étaient enfants, Finduilas avait toujours accordé beaucoup d'importance à la famille, communiquant souvent avec son frère et ses sœurs, et elle avait été déterminé que ce soit également le cas pour ses enfants. Contrairement à la famille de son mari qui n'était pas proche, Denethor ne parlant jamais à ses sœurs, elle ne voulait pas de ça pour ses enfants et son mari avait cédé. 

"Bon à nous trois, qui va pouvoir nous résister ?" demanda Boromir d'une voix incertaine, mais avec une trace de son arrogance coutumière. 

Les choses n'étaient pas faciles, et ça n'allait pas s'arranger, mais ils étaient tous les trois, le cauchemar de leur sœur était fini, les gens semblaient avoir cru à l'histoire concernant la mort de Denethor et il allait pouvoir aider d'avantage le Gondor, en tout cas c'était l'idée. Il allait faire de son mieux et il n'était pas seul, sans compter qu'il n'avait jamais sous estimer l'intelligence de ses deux cadets, il avait des alliés de choix et ses alliés ne le trahiraient pas, il en était certain. Alors peut-être que les choses n'étaient pas si terribles au final.


	4. Nuit

**_Troisième Âge, Février 3004, Minas Tirith_ **

 

Retenant un cri, Aurore se redressa dans le lit, sa main plaquée sur sa bouche afin de ne pas émettre le moindre son, si elle avait été dans ses quartiers les choses auraient été différentes, au moins un peu mais là elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas alors qu'elle séjournait dans les quartiers de son frère Faramir, avec ses deux frères. Après l'annonce de la mort de Denethor, ses deux aînés avaient refusé qu'elle retourne dans ses appartements, elle avait pensé à protester, elle devait faire face à ce qui c'était passé, cependant après les semaines où elle avait vécu dans la peur à cause de leur géniteur, après avoir vécu l'enfer, elle ne niait pas qu'une partie d'elle même était heureuse de leur support, de leur soutien. Même si elle se blamait toujours pour l'ombre qui se voyait dans leurs yeux, l'ombre qui existait parce qu'ils avaient été forcé de tuer Denethor. Ils n'auraient jamais du le faire, elle n'aurait jamais du les placer dans une telle position...

Reprenant son souffle, elle tenta de se calmer, ce rêve ou plutôt ce cauchemar était pire vu que ce n'était pas que ça, c'était un souvenir et rien d'autre. Denethor était mort mais sa présence, elle la sentait encore, même mort il la hantait, elle et ses frères. Seraient-ils un jour libre de lui ? Elle l'ignorait et c'était horrible, cette incertitude, d'un mouvement rageur elle essuya les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux, elle en avait assez d'être triste, d'avoir peur, de se sentir sale peu importe le nombre de bain qu'elle prenait. Elle était sauvée alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avancer ? Sortant du lit, elle marcha doucement afin de ne pas être entendu et se dirigea jusqu'au balcon de Faramir. 

La nuit était belle. Elle pouvait voir l'ombre du Mordor, mais les étoiles retenaient son attention, combien de soirée avait-elle passé avec Boromir et Faramir à observer les étoiles ? A échanger les histoires des constellations ? Depuis quand ne l'avaient-ils pas fait ? Etait-ce Denethor le responsable, lui qui avait envoyé Faramir dans des missions au loin ? Ou était-ce elle qui avait repoussé ses frères pour ne pas qu'ils sachent ? La femme de glace. C'était ainsi que les gens l'appelaient, elle le savait et elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer, par moment elle avait voulu être de glace, ne rien ressentir, mais ce n'était pas le cas, ses frères l'avaient-ils pensé ? Avaient-ils douté de l'amour qu'elle avait pour eux ? 

**Ta faute.**

**Tu es sale.**

**Tu as apporté la honte.**

**Tu n'es rien.**

**Tu es à moi.**

**C'est ta place.**

**Tu ne vaux rien d'autre.**

**Tu les fais souffrir.**

**Tu le mérites.**

Aurore desserra les poings, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle les serrait en premier lieu, prise dans ses pensées comme elle l'avait été. Elle avait entendu des pas, des pas familiers, ceux de Faramir. Ses aînés étaient plutôt silencieux habituellement, ils s'amusaient même à la surprendre, réussissant le plus souvent, pour sa plus grande frustration, mais depuis qu'ils savaient.... Depuis leur retour dans la Cité Blanche, ils s'assuraient de toujours faire assez de bruit pour qu'elle les entende, afin de ne pas la surprendre, particulièrement lorsqu'ils voulaient la toucher. Elle faisait des efforts, ne voulant non seulement pas les blesser en s'écartant d'eux, mais en plus elle ne voulait pas laisser Denethor avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à craindre le contact physique jusqu'à la fin de ses jours à cause de lui. 

Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les contacts, c'était un fait, même avec ses frères, lorsqu'elle les voyait arriver, elle devait lutter pour ne pas se tendre, c'était pire lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans son dos. Cependant elle refusait de laisser Denethor lui prendre une chose de plus, il lui avait déjà pris beaucoup trop, elle ne se marierait pas, n'aurait pas d'enfant à cause de lui, de ses actions. Elle ne le laisserait prendre rien d'autre. Certainement pas ses frères, elle luttait pour ne pas trembler, mais eux ils avaient un visage défait lorsque ça arrivait, visage défait qui était ensuite remplacé par de la colère, voire de la rage, du chagrin, et le pire la culpabilité. Elle ne les blâmait pas, ils n'étaient pas responsables pourtant ils le faisaient quand même, quoiqu'elle dise. Elle devait aller mieux pour qu'ils arrêtent de se sentir coupable, de la voir comme si elle était une poupée fragile sur le point de se briser, peut-être qu'alors ça irait mieux, qu'ils iraient mieux.

De toutes les actions de Denethor, de toutes les conséquences, c'était ça qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner d'avoir ainsi fait souffrir Boromir et Faramir. 

"Tu ne pouvais pas dormir ?" demanda Aurore à Faramir qui l'avait rejoint sur le balcon, plaçant une robe de chambre sur les épaules de sa sœur.

"J'ai le sommeil léger et en plus je n'ai plus l'habitude d'avoir autant d'heure de sommeil." répondit Faramir en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le banc. Proche d'elle mais sans contact, il la laissait choisir ce qu'elle allait faire, ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Partager les quartiers de Faramir avait rapproché la fratrie, avant cela il était clair qu'ils s'aimaient et tenaient les uns aux autres, ils passaient aussi du temps ensemble lorsque les frères étaient dans la Cité, ou lorsqu'Aurore allait à Osgiliath pour voir Boromir qui était posté là bas. Cependant et malgré eux, ils s'étaient éloignés, ce qui était normal vu qu'ils étaient des adultes et qu'ils avaient tous un devoir envers leur pays, envers le Gondor. Devoir qui les menait dans des directions différentes, ça plus Denethor, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer autant de temps ensemble, à être là les uns pour les autres, à se soutenir et se réconforter.

Apprendre qu'ils faisaient tous des cauchemars, pour différentes raisons, les avait aidé et surtout ça avait rapproché Boromir et Faramir. Le cadet adorait son aîné, et c'était réciproque, mais où qu'il aille, Faramir était presque toujours comparé à Boromir, qui était toujours plus que lui, plus fort, plus courageux... Il n'y avait que peu d'exceptions, les deux principales étant sa sœur, qui l'aimait tel qu'il était et qui ne l'avait jamais comparé à leur aîné, et ses hommes. Les rodeurs d'Ithilien avaient le plus grand respect pour leur chef, même si ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était à leur commandement.

Faramir avait toujours eu l'impression de ne pas être au niveau, les gens du Gondor avaient semblé respecter Boromir bien plus que lui, beaucoup le trouvant ennuyeux parce qu'il appréciait autant les livres, parce qu'il était un érudit et qu'il était plutôt timide. Surtout lorsqu'on le comparait à son frère, ou à Denethor. Il n'avait pas une passion pour la guerre et détestait les combats, particulièrement leurs conséquences, les morts et les blessés, apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire des cauchemars de ces évènements ... Ca avait été un réel soulagement pour le deuxième fils de l'Intendant du Gondor. Du côté de Boromir, il avait apprécié pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un, il n'avait jamais osé s'ouvrir ainsi à son frère de peur de montrer de la faiblesse, maintenant il n'avait plus le choix et il se sentait mieux à présent. Son frère et sa sœur avaient été là pour lui malgré tout, le respectant toujours et ne le blâmant en aucune façon pour ces rêves, au contraire. 

Les deux frères avaient des techniques de combat différents, ils n'appartenaient pas aux mêmes groupes, Boromir étant clairement un soldat, portant l'armure du Gondor, tandis que Faramir était un rodeur. L'un se battant avec son épée et son bouclier, tandis que l'autre préférait l'arc. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup en commun, mais les derniers évènements les faisaient se rapprocher. Unis par leur chagrin à la perte de l'image d'un père, par la peur pour le futur, et par l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour leur petite sœur. 

"Tu repartiras n'est ce pas ? Après les funérailles." demanda Aurore, ajustant la robe de chambre sur ses épaules pour mieux se protéger du froid. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, il faisait froid oui mais Aurore avait pris l'habitude de passer une partie de ses nuits sur son balcon. Voulant échapper à sa chambre.

"Oui." acquiesça Faramir, hochant la tête d'une mine sombre. "J'ignore ce que fera Boromir mais il ne pourra plus rester loin de la Cité Blanche autant qu'auparavant, pas au début en tout cas."

"Les gens s'inquièteront sinon." reconnut Aurore, bougeant afin de s'appuyer sur l'épaule de son frère, qui la réceptionna avec un sourire. "Ils ont besoin d'un chef dans la Cité mais aussi d'un Capitaine qui les mène au combat."

Faramir s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle, sa petite sœur était loin de l'adolescente qu'il connaissait par cœur, l'adolescente pleine de vie et de joie, celle qui le suivait partout, qui lui posait sans cesse des questions. La voir transformer en 'femme de glace' avait été un choc pour lui, un choc d'autant plus brutal vu qu'il savait pourquoi elle avait changé. Il y avait toujours eu une ombre dans les yeux d'Aurore à la mention de Denethor, elle avait d'ailleurs fait de son mieux pour l'éviter, mais il avait pensé qu'elle subissait comme lui des critiques orales. Il avait fait de son mieux pour rester avec elle, afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule avec lui, prêt à se faire critiquer à sa place, mais il s'était trompé. La situation était bien plus grave.

Il avait craint qu'elle ne pourrait pas surmonter le cauchemar que lui avait fait vivre, il ne doutait pas de sa force, Aurore était aussi forte qu'eux, aussi têtue, elle leur avait tenu tête bien souvent. Il avait toujours été admiratif du fait qu'elle ne leur avait jamais supplié de rester avec elle lorsqu'ils partaient pour combattre les forces de Sauron, enfin elle ne le faisait plus, les premiers départs de Boromir, elle l'avait demandé, mais elle était très jeune alors, elle avait eu à peine sept ans. Après avoir compris pourquoi ils partaient, elle n'avait plus protesté, c'était clair qu'elle s'inquiétait pour eux mais elle tenait quand même bon. 

C'était un réel soulagement pour eux deux, Faramir le savait bien, parce que Boromir avait failli céder à l'époque et pour être honnête Faramir doutait qu'il réussirait à dire non à Aurore si elle lui demandait de rester. Les deux frères plaisantaient souvent vis à vis du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien refuser à leur petite sœur, mais c'était vrai, la voir malheureuse était la dernière chose qu'ils souhaitaient, que ce soit parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu manger ce qu'elle désirait ou un réel chagrin. Faramir ne voulait pas être tester sur ce qui était le plus fort pour lui, sa loyauté envers le Gondor, envers ses hommes, ou son amour pour sa sœur, et il savait que c'était pareil pour Boromir. 

A présent qu'ils savaient ce qui c'était passé dans la Cité, leurs désirs de la protéger, de faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse à nouveau, c'était encore plus fort qu'auparavant, alors savoir qu'elle comprenait qu'il allait devoir partir, même si elle ne le voulait pas, qu'elle n'essaierait pas de l'en empêcher, c'était un réel réconfort pour le deuxième de la fratrie. Le fait qu'elle réussisse encore à accepter le contact, à être ainsi contre lui était un soulagement plus important encore. Il était d'un tempérament assez calme, il détestait les orques mais il ne haïssait pas les forces de Sauron, ou Sauron lui même, il était trop compatissant pour être un soldat, c'était en tout cas ce que Boromir avait dit parfois, renforcé par Denethor. Il avait un côté sombre, comme tout le monde, mais il ne s'était pas vraiment attardé dessus, n'en voyant pasl'intérêt tant qu'il se contrôlait et que ça ne se manifestait pas. A présent il sentait ce côté sombre, dans la rage qu'il avait envers Denethor, dans la haine qu'il éprouvait pour ce monstre.

"Penses tu que tu devras laisser le commandement des rodeurs à un autre ?" questionna Aurore, sortant son frère de ses pensées. 

"Je ne le crois pas, mais je suppose qu'on verra, ça dépendra de beaucoup de chose mais je n'ai pas le désir de le faire. Tu sais que je préfères être un rodeur à un soldat ordinaire." il pointa, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. 

"Oui je me rappelle très bien la dispute qu'il y a eu entre toi et Boromir à ce sujet." elle acquiesça, le visage un peu plus détendu et une lueur présente dans son regard qui agrandit le sourire de son aîné. 

Et c'était une dispute, quoiqu'ils en disent, Aurore le savait bien, ça avait commencé avec les taquineries habituelles, accompagnées des vantardises, mais ça avait dégénéré, et une simple conversation sur les différentes capacités des rodeurs et des soldats avait failli finir en combat entre les deux frères. Après s'être calmés, ils avaient affirmé que c'était simplement un débat amusant entre deux frères, une simple discussion, elle n'était pas d'accord mais alors pas du tout. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de voir la situation se répéter.

"Tu veux en parler ?" demanda Faramir après un moment de silence. 

"Non." répondit Aurore immédiatement, comprenant très bien de quoi il parlait, la raison pour laquelle elle était réveillée, son cauchemar, son souvenir. 

"D'accord." accepta sans protester l'aîné, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'insister n'aiderait en rien la situation, au mieux elle serait sèche envers lui et distante, au pire elle se refermerait totalement et refuserait catégoriquement de leur montrer sa vulnérabilité. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. 

"Je pense faire refaire mes appartements." elle dit, changeant de sujet sans sa grâce habituelle, apparemment elle n'avait aucune envie de se soucier de ça. 

"Ah oui ? Comment ?" il questionna curieux.

"Changer les couleurs pour commencer, et plusieurs meubles, ils me plaisaient il y a quelques années mais maintenant,.. j'aimerai prendre un nouveau départ. Peut-être que Boromir voudra faire quelque chose de similaire." répondit Aurore. 

"C'est une bonne idée, je n'ai pas changé grand chose mais c'est parce que mes meubles me plaisent tels quel, surtout que je ne passe pas forcément beaucoup de temps dans la Cité, en tout cas pas longtemps en continue." il corrigea, c'était vrai qu'il était souvent au loin mais il revenait et passait quelques jours régulièrement, enfin aussi souvent qu'il en était capable. Quoique ces derniers temps il avait peut-être été un peu plus distant dans un effort pour éviter Denethor. "Pour ses appartements ou pour ceux de l'Intendant ?"

"Vis à vis de Boromir, je ne sais pas vraiment mais j'ai l'impression qu'il préfèrera rester dans ses appartements actuels plutôt que de prendre les appartements destinés à l'Intendant. Il n'y a pas une grande différence entre les deux, c'était simplement la chambre que Denethor avait choisi lorsqu'il avait pris le rôle. Notre grand-père avait choisi une autre pièce, plus proche de la bibliothèque tandis que Denethor avait préféré une place à proximité de la salle des trônes. Je ne crois pas que ça poserait un problème s'il choisissait de conserver ses appartements. Et s'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais changer n'hésite pas, on peut s'en charger quand tu es en mission." proposa Aurore, en tant que seule femme de la maison de l'Intendant, c'était techniquement son rôle.

Elle le savait via sa tante mais elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans son rôle, elle n'avait eu que peu de leçons et devait vraiment se débrouiller sans guide. La femme du frère de leur mère faisait de son mieux, mais Aurore n'avait pas passé tant de temps que ça à Dol Amroth, lorsqu'elle avait été une enfant elle avait pu y passer plus de temps, jouant avec ses cousins, particulièrement Elphir, l'aîné d'Imrahil, qui n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle. Elle y était allée pour la naissance de sa cousine Lothiriel il y a cinq ans, et chaque année depuis pour l'anniversaire de la plus jeune, et quelques fois pour les anniversaires de ses autres cousins. Enfin lorsque Denethor la laissait y aller, ou lorsque ses frères étaient disponibles, voire encore y aller lui même, quoique le dernier cas était plus rare. Il n'avait pas aimé quitter la Cité Blanche, surtout pour un endroit où il n'était pas le maître des lieux, cela même si Imrahil était respectueux envers lui.

"Merci, j'apprécie. Je sais que ce serait entre de bonnes mains avec toi présente, même si je sais qu'il y aurait un risque que tu ajoutes ta petite touche personnelle." pointa Faramir, voulant la faire sourire, au moins un peu. Et puis c'était la vérité, Aurore pouvait être une farceuse lorsqu'elle le souhaitait, enfin elle l'avait été et il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas une chose de plus que Denethor avait pris à sa sœur. "Aurore, tout va bien ?"

"Ils arriveront aujourd'hui, oncle Imrahil et sa famille." soupira Aurore qui s'était levée et tenait la balustrade du balcon.

"Oui je sais, quand le convoi du Rohan arrivera t'il ?" demanda Faramir en l'observant curieux.

"Après demain selon le messager qui est arrivé il y a deux jours, je ne les vois pas arriver plus tard, certainement pas avec leurs chevaux. Je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne sont pas arrivés plus tôt est parce qu'ils veulent laisser une impression sur la Cour du Gondor. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait urgence, il n'ira nul part." pointa Aurore. "La Cité a rarement été aussi pleine, tous les propriétaires, plus ou moins important, du Gondor sont venus pour les funérailles de l'Intendant Souverain."

"Oui, et aussi pour gagner la faveur du nouvel Intendant." acquiesça Faramir.

"Et je vais devoir prétendre que je vais le pleurer, que je le regrette, qu'il était un homme bien... Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force." elle avoua sans regarder son frère. "C'est égoïste je le sais, vous souffrez aussi et par ma faute mais... J'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de me cacher, de les laisser venir et de ne ressortir que lorsqu'ils seront partis. Que lorsque tout ça sera fini."

"Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et je refuse que tu penses une seule seconde que c'est ta faute. Boromir et moi, on est conscient des conséquences de nos actions et personnellement je n'éprouve pas le moindre regret, pas vis à vis de ça en tout cas. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te protéger, de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, de ne pas avoir compris." dit Faramir en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur, la tirant vers lui et elle le laissa faire même si ses mains ne relâchaient pas la prise qu'elle avait sur la rampe.

"Faramir a raison." intervint Boromir qui s'était approché sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

"Vous l'aimiez. Et à cause de moi, vous avez du...." protesta Aurore, sans se retourner vers eux.

"On l'aimait parce qu'on était supposé le faire, parce que c'était notre père et qu'un fils est supposé aimer son père et le respecter. On l'aimait parce que c'était ce qui était attendu de nous, que c'était notre devoir." dit Boromir en s'avançant et en guidant gentiment Aurore de manière à ce qu'elle lui fasse face, qu'elle voit la sincérité dans son regard. "Je ne suis pas aussi doué avec les mots que Faramir, mais dans mes 26 années d'existence, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a réussi à capturer mon cœur instantanément, simplement en existant. Et cette personne Aurore c'est toi. Quand Faramir est arrivé, je l'ai pas bien vécu au début, il me prenait de l'attention et j'étais plutôt égoïste et possessif, j'ai pas tellement changé au final, mais à l'époque ce que je savais c'était que maman était moins disponible pour moi et j'appréciais pas.  Oh, c'est venu, mais au début j'aurais donné beaucoup pour l'échanger ou plutôt pour qu'il disparaisse. Mais toi Aurore, tu n'as pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour que je t'aime plus que tout au monde."

"Je suis d'accord avec lui, quand on nous a annoncé que maman avait donné naissance à une petite fille, qu'on avait une petite sœur, simplement savoir ça était... magnifique mais quand on a pu entrer dans la pièce et qu'on t'a vu dans ses bras. Tu étais toute petite, et tu avais la peau rouge des nouveau-né, tu n'avais pas ouvert les yeux ou quoique ce soit mais déjà pour nous deux tu étais la personne la plus importante." acquiesça Faramir. 

"Denethor aurait du savoir qu'il n'avait aucun droit de te toucher, surtout qu'on ne le tolérerait jamais, quelque soit ses titres. Tu as toujours passé avant lui pour nous et maintenant il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, il ne critiquera plus jamais Faramir et on n'aura plus à la craindre ou à le supporter. Il est mort, c'est fini." dit fermement Boromir. "Aurore, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, si tu ne veux vraiment pas être là pour les funérailles alors on s'arrangera, mais qu'as tu à craindre ? Les gens parleront bien de lui, mais après si on ne veut plus en parler, alors on n'en parlera plus, il faisait bien en sorte qu'on ne parle que peu, voire pas, de notre grand-père. Même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. On peut faire des excuses, disant que c'était douloureux pour nous de le savoir mort et les gens l'accepteront."

"Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de bien à dire." pointa Faramir.

"C'est vrai. Quelque soit ta décision, on ne te jugera pas, on l'acceptera, on comprend." dit gentiment Boromir. Il ne comprenait que trop bien le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre les louanges de Denethor, s'il le pouvait il éviterait la cérémonie lui aussi. 

"Je serai là, pour vous, pour le Gondor." se décida Aurore en regardant le soleil qui se levait, succédant aux étoiles qui avaient progressivement disparu, et à la nuit. C'était un nouveau jour pour tout le monde, un jour de plus sans Denethor, face à ça, face à une vie sans lui, elle pouvait bien faire face au reste du monde et surtout être là pour ses frères, pour sa famille. C'était un premier pas pour faire en sorte qu'il n'ait plus la moindre emprise sur elle.


End file.
